Diamond Girl
by twilightrox24
Summary: My name is Bella Swan. I used to be a hooker at the ripe age of fourteen. Fastforward and I used to be a stripper who worked at the Diamond Club as Kitty Kat, and to top it all off, I fell in love with a future CEO. Who was engaged, at the time. AU, Ra M.
1. One

**I don't own anything twilight related, characters, etc. All of that belongs to SMeyer**

**A/N I know, I know. I have like four other stories going on, and none of them have been updated in a while. But this was just nagging me for weeks so I need to post it up. But as a side note, The Academy, is virtually complete, just some finishing touches and I'll start posting up the chapters soon. But Plastic, has been put on hold for an uncertain amount of time. I need to figure out what it is exactly i'm going to do with that little time bomb. **

**I was reading Candy Girl by Diablo Cody and this idea popped into my head. This fanfic will have extremely dark subject matter, and if it offends you, then please, don't read this. Most of the characters will be out of character, so don't expect their normal twilight traits. **

**Please Review. **

**And here we gooooo...**

One

May 19 2006

"I am here with the very beautiful Bella Swan folks with an interview that will hopefully help shed some light on her past. Now Bella, I hear you've got quite the year ahead of you, what do you have planned?"

"Well Larry, I start filming Riley Street next week, I'm really excited for that, and then there's the new Gucci ad's debuting in the fall, and as you probably know from the papers, I'm going to get my GED. And hopefully from there, college."

An incredulous look crosses his face.

"Are you sure your not overloading yourself?"

Tinkling laughter escapes the model.

"No, I need to be kept busy, I need to be moving constantly, I only get to experience these things once, and I need to experience them to the fullest extent possible. I'll go stir crazy if I'm not doing something."

"Quite the firecracker. Now Bella, we all know who you are. We know the actress, the model, the spokesperson. We want to know who you were before all of that. Before Edward introduced you to Christian during that fateful gala. Before you became the face of those red sole heels. Before you signed that infamous Ford contract that shocked everyone around the world. And before we were seeing your face left and right. Who is Bella Swan?"

She sighs heavily.

"It's a very long story."

"Don't worry honey, we've got a special time block. You have all night."

"I'll start from when I was fourteen. My home life was very dysfunctional. I used to loathe going home, it was my hell. My prison. My punishment. It was just a few weeks after my birthday, I'll remember that night for the rest of my life."

The entire studio was hanging on to her every word.

"What happened?"

"My mother raped me."

"Excuse me?"

"I was raped, by my mother. That very same night I ran away."


	2. Two

October 3 1996

"Oh, oh, Charlie! Yes, yes, oh, right there!" I sighed, flipping through the channels settling on old re-runs of 90210. You'd think that because I'm literally right next to them, they'd take their hormonal selves upstairs. Oh no, the couch seemed just right. I glanced over, my dad really cannot be that good. She's got to be faking it. Normally, my mother would come howling down the stairs, yanking the babysitter by her ear and kicking her out. Then they'd go fuck, and all would be good. The next day, I'd have a new babysitter.

Why would a fourteen year old need a babysitter you ask? Let me know when you figure that one out. My mom says it's because I'm unstable and I need someone there, in case I decide to do it again. Thing is, after eight babysitters, you'd think she'd get the hint that her stupid idea is causing more damage than avoidance. You'd think that after running down those stairs eight times, calling some new 20 something year old skank eight times, after seeing, physically seeing my dad fuck the babysitter over eight fucking times, on that very same couch, she'd realize that I'm not gonna do it again.

I think the delayed epiphany is because of her crystal meth addiction. With her own little lab upstairs, she's got enough stash to last for months. This is why I can't invite anyone over, I may hate my parents, and want to leave them behind when I move out of Podunk Forks, but I still love them. I'm afraid they'll realize just how horrible my homelife is and they'll call social services, she's afraid they'll call the cops on her.

The current skank? Her name is Jennifer, as in Jenny the Heffer. Ha, I came up with that one as soon she walked through the door. The last one? Hannah, or as I called her for two weeks, Wanna suck my dad's cock Hannah Banana? The squeaking of the couch was really starting to grate on my nerves.

"BELLA!" just what I need. She's probably wants me to help her set her lines, she's probably to high to even cut them straight. I stood up shuffling up the faded stairs. When I peeked through the door she was sitting on the floor, the lit cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

Renee was really pretty, or at least she was. Being half irish, she had dark auburn hair, light green eyes, and freckles all over her face and she was insanely tall. But years of methamphetamines took their toll on her. Her face was pasty, grayish looking skin replaced what was once tan, her eyes lifeless, and her hands shook constantly. She was a walking time bomb.

Charlie had scruffy dark brown hair, pale skin, a beer gut, and squinty dark brown eyes. I got the best of both sides. A mixture of their hair, dark brown shiny wavy hair, that had dark red undertones in it. Huge, Hazel eyes, that were mainly sea green with brown and golden flecks. My mom's height, and faint freckles over my nose, with not exactly tan skin, but I wasn't pale as a ghost either. Somewhere in between that.

"My beautiful, beautiful Bella. Come closer sweetie." I inched still putting distance between us. She fiercely yanked my wrist pulling me down with her. She rubbed her hands all over my face, rubbing them up and down my arms.

"Mom?"

"your so very very pretty Bella honey." Her eyes were distant. She was high.

"do you need something?"

"Shhh. Can't we just sit here Bella honey? Let's just sit." Her hands traveled, lower, lower. I started to panic.

"Mom!"

". it's okay sweetie. Just this once. It'll be over soon." I tried to run away but her hand closed around my wrist in a vice grip. Her cigarette burning into my arm. I yelped, the white hot pain searing into my arm, tears welled in my eyes. She shoved me against the hard wooden floor. My head slamming into it. I groaned. She started yanking down my jeans, the harsh material leaving angry red marks on my hips.

I kicked against her face, and managed to escape her grasp, but she grabbed my ankle, my nails raked against the floor. Claw marks appearing. I cried, screamed. Her hand sharply came against my cheek. Another cigarette burning into my thigh. Sobs racked through my frame.

"NO! NO! Mommy please! No, no, no!"

I could still hear the couch squeaking downstairs. I could still hear Jennifers moans. But they couldn't hear me. They couldn't hear my screams. My yells. I was a ghost. A simple nagging thing, unimportant. At least until someone got off. I stared at the mirror laying against the wall. My reflection was the only thing that made me realize that this is real. The one time I needed my babysitter, she wasn't there. I knew my mom's plan would backfire. I just didn't think it'd happen like this.

May 19 2006

The studio was silent. A few quiet sobs could be heard as Bella told her story.

"What makes me curious is that you would call that Rape Bella. There wasn't actually any penetration was there? It was against your will, but is that still rape?"

"People classify Rape as being between a man and a woman. No one's ever heard of women-girl rape. I call it Rape Larry because that's exactly what it is. Rape. I was abused, sexually violated. To me that all means one thing. Rape. If you don't think that's what it is, then classify it however you want to. But in my mind, in my opinion, being fingered by your own mother, being forced to orgasm, over and over again by your mother, being fucked by some fake plastic dick that was attached to your mothers vagina. That is Rape Larry. Stripped down, ignore all the labels, it's Rape."

"is that why you did the PSA's for sexually violated and battered women?"

"Partially. There are other reasons and I'll get to those later."

"You never explained why it is you needed a babysitter in the first place."

A cat like grin shows up on her face.

"Have you ever heard of a gasper?"

"No, I haven't."

Her grin widens.

"A gasper is someone who hangs themselves for a short period of time, until you feel yourself starting to go out of it, your vision start to fade, normally someone is there to help cut the rope before you can actually die. I had no one, and I didn't cut the rope in time. My mom walked in and saw me hanging by the stairwell, luckily she came right after I blacked out. She was shocked to find out that it wasn't the first time I've ever done that, but that I've done it dozens of times. At first they were sporadic, starting at 12. By thirteen though, it was a regular occurrence. I became a gasper once my mom hit the meth. It was my way of coping."

"You mentioned that that same night you ran away. What happened after that?"

"once my mom crashed, and Jennifer left. I stole all the money I could find. Scrounging up a little bit over five hundred dollars. At the time, airplane security really wasn't all that tight and I managed to buy an airline ticket to New York. I had nothing but the clothes on my back, and by the time we landed, I had probably fifty dollars left, I was dirty, I was filthy, ate trash, stole, it was hard. I migrated, and eventually ended up in D.C."

"Is this where you met Edward?"

"Not quite. I didn't meet Edward until I was sixteen, seventeen and that was in L.A. This is where'd I'd meet my own personal version of the Devil. James. Or as people liked to call him JT."

"was he your boyfriend?"

"mm, no. He was my pimp."

A harsh gasp escapes from everyone.

"You were a prostitute?"

"At the time, I didn't see it that way. He took care of me, I thought I was in love. But yes, I was a prostitute."

"Where'd you two meet?"

She laughs bitterly.

"In the back of an alleyway. But this is how I spent the next three years of my life, trapped, always in the back of an alleyway."


	3. Three

**A/N I own nothing twilight related all of that belongs to SMeyer. **

**Please Review.  
**

_"I thought he was my angel. My savior. _

_In truth, he was the devil in disguise. My sin. Evil. _

_And I fell in love with him because of it."_

December 10 1996

"Do you think she's alive?"

"who cares. Baby, why are we even here?"

"She's alive!"

"Congrats Angela. Do you want a fucking prize?"

"Who bit your ass Vicki?"

"ha, your so funny Angela I forgot to laugh."

"ladies, ladies, calm down. I'm not into this catty bullshit tonight."

"Sorry JT."

"But seriously, why are we here?"

"I think she's pretty."

"No one gives a fuck Angela."

"Fuck you fire-crotch."

"LADIES!"

"Angela's right. She's very pretty. Pretty enough to take home even."

"James, you can't be serious, she looks like she's twelve. Even you wouldn't stoop that low."

"Maybe I wouldn't Angie, but I've never seen a face like that. I bet no ones seen a face like that. She could bring in a lot of money."

"Yeah and probably Rabies too."

"Jealous icky Vicky?"

"fuck off Angela." I coughed, struggling to open my eyes. Once I did, I was met with the face of an angel. Blond shaggy hair, clear blue eyes, a smile that could kill.

"Hello sweetie. What's your name?" I coughed again.

"Bella."

"Hmm, beautiful Bella. How old are you Beautiful Bella?"

"Fourteen." His smile widened, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Well Beautiful Bella, would you like to come home with us?" it was then that I noticed the two other women behind him. One had black loose curls, and large warm brown eyes. The other had wild flaming red frizzy curls. Her mouth curled up into a sneer. She had fierce green eyes, ones that narrowed once mine focused on hers.

"This is Angela." He pointed to the brunette.

"And this is Vick-"

"It's Victoria to you." He hissed at her and she immediately shrank back.

"And my name is James or JT. Either one is fine."

"Hi." I offered meekly. His hand shot out, softly grasping mine, lifting my frail body up. A blush tinted my cheeks. I knew how horrible I must've looked, baggy cargo pants that were basically falling off my too thin hips, a torn dirty black t shirt that consumed me, and converse that definitely looked like they'd seen better days. He wrapped his arm around, and I immediately relaxed into his embrace. There was something about him that made me feel safe. It was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. We walked out of the alley, the harsh gusts of freezing wind making me curl into his side even more. He led me inside a blacks sleek car, the warm air inside was greatly welcomed. I turned around, glancing at Angela. She grasped my hand and smiled.

"You know, you too look a lot alike."

"James, no."

"What? All I'm saying Angela is that you two look alike. It could prove to be very beneficial."

"Yeah, beneficial to your pocket maybe."

"Watch it Angela."

"She's only fourteen James! She's still just a baby, you seriously cannot be thinking of putting her out in the streets like that. Our eyes aren't even the same color anyways."

"You and I both know that when a guy's looking for someone to put out, he's not got going to give a flying fuck about your eye colors. You have the same skin tone, practically the same hair color and type, granted yours is a bit darker and hers is a bit wavier, your taller, same face structure. That's all that's needed. You could be her older sister."

"That's sick James."

"Someones got to pay the bills."

"But at what cost! Her soul? She's just a little kid James! She probably hasn't even gotten her period yet and you wanna put her out there? Where men like you can degrade her until she's nothing but a hollow shell? She'll end up like Lauren in no time flat!"

"Angela, I'm telling you now, watch your tone." She stayed quiet after that. We pulled up in front of a house that definetly looked like it had seen better days, it wasn't horrible looking, but it sure wasn't great either. They led me out, up the front porch steps. Once I was inside I was assaulted with the smell of pot, stale take out, and sex. The smell was so familiar to the one at my house that I honestly questioned if I was there. If my mom would pop out and ask me to help cut her lines.

There was a girl with blond pixie cut hair, she had a needle in her arm. She's doing heroin I thought.

"That's Lauren, ignore her at all costs, she's doing heroin and God knows what else 24/7." Angela whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"Angela take her to the bathroom and clean her up. Give her a new look too. I don't need the cops on my ass about some missing person. Try and make her look older." Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded her head, grabbing my wrist and leading me up the stairs. She started the water.

"Shed your clothes." A hot pink blush crawled up my neck and face. Her face got sympathetic.

"I'll turn around, if that makes you feel better?"

"thank you." She smiled, turning around, her back towards me. I peeled the ratty articles of clothing off of me. Sinking slowly into the water. It'd been so long since i'd taken a shower.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to get you some clothes." I didn't answer her, the soft click of the door letting me know she had left. I grabbed the bar of soap gliding it over my skin, rubbing it into my stringy hair. The water immediately started getting clouding with all the grime.

"Are you done?" I jumped, I didn't even notice she'd come back.

"Yeah." She handed me a towel, turning around so I could climb out. I wrapped it around me.

"Stand here, in front of the mirror I need to cut your hair." My eyes widened, my hair? It was past my waist, and anyone could see that it needed a cut, but it'd been my sanctuary. I could hide behind it. I let out a breath and shuffled towards the spot she told me. Her eyes connected with mine in the tiny bathroom mirror, the scissor's gleamed under the fluourescent lights, she grabbed a section and chopped it right off. My mouth dropped open in shock as the long piece floated to the floor.

It now fell a couple centimeters under my chin. Tears leaked out of my eyes as she continued chopping and hacking away. When she was done, I looked into the mirror, my long mane was now reduced to a pitiful short cut. There were layers and bangs. I arguably looked sixteen, maybe eighteen if I was lucky. Because my hair was wavy, cut short like this, there were some curls and flips. She handed me the clothes, a red t shirt that fell to mid thigh, an underwear and bra lying on top.

"I tried to pick the smallest clothes I have, and I borrowed the bra from one of the girls, she's about your size." She left, and I put on the clothes. They seriously just about consumed my entire body. I looked like four year old playing dress up. And when I walked out of that bathroom door I wanted to hide my face.

"We'll go shopping, tomorrow. But for tonight, this will have to do. James!" the angel came up the stairs, his draw dropping when he saw me. I smiled shyly.

"My, my, beautiful Bella. You look stunning." He smirked and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Your not putting her out tonight are you?"

"No, it's too soon. You need to debrief her tomorrow when you go shopping, and I need to debrief her as well." Her shoulders tensed.

"Go easy on her James, I mean it."

"Whatever Angela."

May 19 2006

"and at no point in time did you think, 'what am I doing?' wasn't it a main thing in school that they taught never to leave with strangers?"

"They did, we had lessons about it, but Larry, in the moment, when I'm laying on this cold dirty floor, rats are next to me, I haven't showered in weeks, and I smell worse than a dog's ass? And this man, this beautiful, godly man, who I can arguably agree was my savior sweeps down and offers me a place to stay, to bathe, and eat? Not a word went through my head. Later on when I realized what an idiot I was, of course, all those lessons came back to me, but I was too late. The damage was done.

" Larry, when a story comes on the news about a missing child, and you hear the story, as a kid, you always think to yourself, 'oh that would never happen to me, she was stupid, she shouldn't have listened to him, can't she see that he's crazy, or that he's lying?' for that split second, where you have to decide, it's a very complicated choice. It was either, I follow this man, and I won't starve to death, or I can stay here, on the floor and continue scrounging like a bum, hoping like hell I can make the night. When I look back at it now, either way, whatever decision I made, I would've been miserable. "

"Angela, is she a foe or a friend?"

"Angela was very much a friend, she my role model, and I know how twisted that sounds, but it's true, she was in every essence of the word my sister, I would've done anything for her, and she did everything she could to help me."

"do you still keep in contact with her?"

Bella's eyes suddenly grow cold.

"No."

"why is that, if you were so connected with her like you say?"

"Like I said Larry, Angela did everything she could to help me."


	4. Four

**A/N: I don't own anything twilight related, all of that belongs to SMeyer. This chapter is just a filler, more information and all that jazz.**

**Please Review. I really want to know you guy's opinions on this.**

_"Ever since I was little, I knew fairytales didn't exist. _

_I knew early on that every life has it's story,_

_but I would've rather burned in hell for all eternity than to have lived my story."_

Four

December 11 1996

"Angela how old are you?" she quirked an eyebrow at my question while browsing through the racks of clothes.

"I'm 19. I'll turn 20 in April."

"How long have you been there, with James?" I heard her sigh and I looked over the rack I was looking at to see her slowly putting clothes back.

"When my mom died when I was seven, my dad started drinking, and he would abuse me, for the littlest things. Be it spilling the milk on the floor, or not serving his eggs right. But I trucked through it, one night, when I was sixteen, I just snapped, I ran away, started traveling for a year and I ran into James. He offered me a place to stay, food to eat, clothes, and when I felt like I was good, and I could handle the world on my own, I tried to leave. "

"He wouldn't let me, said if I tried to, he'd find me and he'd kill me. I knew he was telling the truth because, there was this one girl, Jessica, she tried to get out, had these big plans of going back to school, getting a degree, one night, when she tried to run away, she made it, we all thought she was safe, it gave us new hope, but two weeks later, James found her, brought her back to the house, fucked her, and then he slit her throat." I could never leave? I was grateful, but I sure as hell didn't want to stay there for the rest of my life!

"Regardless, I'll leave. I don't care what I have to do, but I refuse to let that shit stick keep me a prisoner."

"Can I leave with you?" she smiled at me.

"I was planning on taking you with me. Now here, try this on." She handed me a skimpy looking dress with a slit on the left leg. I pulled the curtain closed.

"Angela, what exactly is it that you guys do?"

"We're prostitutes Bella. Hookers, skanks, whore's, whatever you want to call it. James is some self renowned pimp, and we're his bitches. We make the money, he get's half of it."

"How many girls are there?"

"Six including you and me. There's Victoria, I call her fire crotch, there's Lauren, the druggie, there's Bree, she used to be the youngest at sixteen, but now with you, she's not anymore. And There's Claire, she's infected with who knows what, so it's best if you stay away from her ."

"Who's the oldest?"

"Victoria. She's 22, she's also been there the longest, James found her when she was sixteen, she's James favorite, so she's like his little spy. Be careful around her."

"How old is James?"

"42." I scrunched my nose. Gross.

"What did he mean, last night, when he said he'd 'debrief me'?"

"What do you think he means Bella? He's not about to send out a virgin prostitute out into the streets, that is, if you are a virgin, but I highly doubt you've fucked someone, James can sense that stuff from a mile away. There are a lot of rules. Like James will always get half of what you earn, always. You don't tell clients your real name, always wear a condom, if you get arrested, if you tell them his name, your as good as dead once you get out. But since your going to be with me, you'll be fine. I'll try and take as many jobs as possible, the less you have to deal with our world, the better my conscious will be. Speaking of which, how did you end up on the floor of an alley?" I tensed up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella, come on, we've all gone through shit. Your not alone."

"I don't want to fucking talk about it!" she backed away, palms up in the air.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off. " she grabbed several other items off the racks and walked up to the cashier handing out wads of cash out of her bra. The cashier took the money as if it disgusted her. That makes two of us.

May 19 2006

"What I don't undertstand Bella, is that no one reported you missing? There were no posters? No flyers? No new's reports? It sounds like you just flew under the radar."

"Forks is a very tiny town, they probably did notice that I was gone, and they probably did investigate it, but my dad was the chief of police, he probably told them that I ran away, and I did, he most likely omitted the reason why I ran away, there's nothing the police could've done to search for me, especially for a run away. I was on the complete other side of the country, in the last place they'd expect a fourteen year old girl to end up in."

"It's amazing to me how laid back security was back then, when now you have to go through ten different metal detectors just to board a plane. And you, a simple fourteen year old teenager, managed to do all the things you did, that's just unbelievable."

"it was the nineties, Larry, there were a lot of things you could've gotten away with. There were a lot of things you would've done, that you would've never thought capable of doing."

"Why didn't you just leave? When you were shopping with Angela? Why not just leave?"

"Because I didn't want to. Believe it or not, I felt safe, guarded, I was pretty gullible and naïve. Angela promised me that we'd leave together, I already had an attachment to her, so already to me, that idea of leaving her behind was incomprehensible."

"But you barely knew her."

"That is very true, she was practically a stranger, but it was the fact that I already trusted her, that I had this instantaneous connection to her that made me stay. Consequently it was because of that same connection that was our downfall. We each had easily dozens of opportunities to leave, to just pack and go anywhere but we never took it, we wanted to leave together. That ended up not happening."

"What, did she leave after you, before you?"

"You could say that."


	5. Five

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SMeyer. **

**There is a pretty traumatizing scene up next, not necessarily graphic but it is pretty disturbing. Don't read ahead if that sort of thing bothers you.  
**

**Please Review.  
**

Five

_"Marilyn once said that diamond's were a girl's best friend. _

_What about hookers? Their best friend? _

_MACE and a gun small enough to hide in their bag."_

May 19 2006

"Now this prostitution was after the whole Aileen Wuornos fiasco correct?"

"Of course. I was what? Ten? Eleven when she was arrested? I would assume that between that time prostitution rates dropped, men surely must've been afraid to go out for the possibility of getting shot by a crazy street hooker." The camera men laughed.

"Bella, honestly, and don't give me that crap about because you loved him, why, and give me a straight answer, point blank did you stay with James? Why did you continue to do it?"

"At first, it was because I didn't want to leave. I had no reason to, he didn't hit me, or abuse me, he treated me well, gave me food, clothes, bought me things I wanted, he was old enough to be my farther, but for some reason that just didn't bother me. Afterward though, when the initial haze started going away, I realized just how vile the situation was, there were other circumstances after that that inhibited my chances of escape."

"Like Angela? I'm starting to believe that she was the reason for all of this."

"Angela was a hooker, but you know what made me love her? As if she was family? The fact that she would take jobs, just so I wouldn't have to. Or that she'd work extra shifts to cover me because I didn't earn enough money that week. Relationships like that are so far and few in between for me, is it really my fault that I wanted to hold on to it for all that it was worth?"

"But I'm still confused, when you talk about her in your prostitution days, you act as if she was the second coming of Christ. But when we bring up your present relationship, your whole entire demeanor changes. Why is that?"

"ah, but now you're getting ahead of yourself. I was with James for three years. There's a lot of things I have to get through for you to finally be able to fully understand my relationship with Angela."

"Well then carry on."

December 14 1996

"Hey Bella? Can you come in here? For a second?" I looked up from the TV screen.

"Sure." I followed James up the stairs into his room. I heard the lock click behind me.

"Strip."

"What!"

"Oh come on, you must've been expecting this. I let you into my home, eat my food, use my money? It's time you start working Bella. Now strip." My cheeks flamed with embarrassment. Common sense was telling me to get the hell out of that room, but my legs wouldn't move. Instead I pulled the t shirt over my head, revealing the plain white bra that covered my non existent boobs, and pulled down the baggy jeans showing the blue thong I was wearing. I was shaking, goose bumps covered my arms. I've never had sex before, nothing even close to it. I was more than a little terrified.

"Everything." My hands shook even more as I unhooked the bra, and pulled down my panties.

"Beautiful. Come here Bella."I walked towards him, trying to exude this confidence, that air that I saw all the other girls had, that 'I can suck dick like a pro' attitude. Instead I came off as a scared lamb being sent to the slaughter house.

"Now, unbuckle my belt." My fingers worked through, but I couldn't figure it out. He sighed in annoyance.

"Stop shaking. It's a simple fucking thing to do Bella. Don't make me regret taking you in." with that I sucked in a breath and tried my best to do the job, it wasn't as smooth as I'm sure he would've liked, but whatever.

"Go over to the bed." I crawled awkwardly into the mattres settling my back against it. When I looked up, James was hovering above me, his dick literally inches away from me, and I instantly felt like I was going to throw up. This is not how I pictured it in my head, I was going more for the Pretty Woman type thing. I didn't even get a word out before I felt this searing pain down below and tears stung my eyes. I cried out. He continued moving.

In and out.

In and out.

His hips would rock, his pace would increase, and so would the pain.

"James, James, that hurts!" I clawed at his back, tried to move away, but he took that as encouragement and would move faster, causing me to cry out even more. I hated that I was enjoying this. I hated that even though this was the worst pain I've ever felt, my nipples were still saluting his demonic face, that my folds were still slick with arousal. I hated it. I hated my body. I hated me.

But finally he was done, and I thought I could go back to me and Angela's room and she could console me. That didn't happen.

"Where do you think your going?"

I tried to hold back the tears, my voice was raw, and honestly? There was a pain so intense I really just wanted to lie down and wallow in my misery blood was dripping down my legs. "To my room?"

"No you're not. You need to suck my cock." I cringed. He grabbed the back of my head, his hand gripping my short hair, forcing my mouth to go down. The intrusion was strange, foreign, it wasn't so bad, until he forced himself all the way down.

"Work your tongue. Here, grab your hands? like this, yeah fondle my balls. Mmm, perfect." Tears were trailing down my face, it hurt so much. I started gagging, this time I actually think I might throw up. I tried to hold it back, but the bile rose up spewing itself onto him. His dick was coated in the awful bright yellow liquid, some of it dribbling down my mouth. His eyes had fire behind them, and for the first time, I realized that he was no angel.

A sharp stinging pain came across my cheek as my body was flung across the room, a loud smack echoing when I collided against the wall.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! You can't even suck dick right! Get out of here you cunt!" I scrambled across the floor, whimpering as his foot connected against my rib cage. Once I made it out the hall Victoria stopped me.

"Nice cocksucking skills there newbie." She sneered and I ran away, flinging myself at Angela.

"Bella! What the hell happened?"

"we, w-we had s-s-sex. And I h-had t-t-to give a b-b-b-blow jo-b-b-b. I-I-I threw u-p-p on him-m-m." I sobbed, she rubbed her hands against my hair, trying to console me, but it was no use. James took away the very last innocent thing about me away. I wish I'd said no. I wish I'd told him to go away. I wish I was never born, I wish he would die.

I wish _I_ would die.


	6. Six

**A/N: Anything Twilight related does not belong to me, except for drunk Carey and adorable Kayle :) the rest is all SMeyere.**

_"Danger lurks in all corners,_

_ it could be that teenager with a series of mental problems, _

_that old guy who's interested in little girls, or it could be your heart. _

_Because that's what makes you think that something's not dangerous at all, _

_when at any moment, it can kill you in a second."_

Six

December 18 1996

"You ready?" I pulled at the skimpy dress, hating how naked my legs felt. The green sequins reflecting off the light in the bathroom. I looked like a raccoon, the red lipstick making me look way older than what I actually was. Angela dyed my hair yesterday, James said we had to try and look more alike, so instead of my brown, I had her onyx black color, and I had contacts in place, they didn't blend in well with my multi colored eyes. Instead of the dark chocolate color, like Angela's, it was more like a muddy dark golden color, but it was close enough.

"I guess." She gave me a smile and handed me a small black object. It was heavy in my hands, my eyes widened.

"What the hell is this! Is this a _gun_! Oh my God, your giving me a gun!"

"Chill out Bells, it's a taser, I don't trust you with a gun. And this," she gave me a small container. "Is pepper spray. Put the taser in your boots, and the spray in your pocket. You ready to go now?" I breathed in.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out of the house, I hid inside the leather jacket Angela gave me, the cool air whipping around my face, I stumbled in the boots.

"Hey Angela-"

"Don't call me Angela, when we're out here, in the streets, I'm your twin, but sometimes I'll be the older, sister. My name is Max, and yours is Kit okay? We're from Minnesota but we came here to be discovered and we need money for an agent and a ticket to Hollywood. Got that?" I shook my head.

"Get your head out of that jacket, you look like a turtle, the sleeves are too long for you." I barked out a laugh.

"No, I look like a two year old playing dress up, look at my chicken legs!"

"Yeah well with the amount of makeup I put on your face, and with your new hair, you look at least, maybe 18? Which is perfect, no one will question if their going to be accused of statutory rape."

"That'd be the day."

"Uh, no. James will have both our heads."

"Hey Ange-" she gave me a sharp look.

"Sorry, Max, what's it like?"

"What's what like? Oh." She gave me a sidelong glance.

" It's, it's like your selling your soul. Piece by piece, part by part. A lot of girls do it because they need the money, you'll meet Alice, she has a daughter named Kayla. She does it to support her. Or there's Carey, she does it to save up for med school, she wants to be a brain surgeon but community college's not gonna cut it. Stanford's her dream, but like the rest of us, she has no money. But then there are girl's like Lauren or Victoria that do it for the drugs, or for the sex and money. I'm not saying that the girls who do this and that have a good reason too, are honorable and deserve a medal, but there's a difference in their character when your doing it for you, for a good cause, or for your daughter, then just so you can get your next fix. They don't particularly like us, think we're too far up our own ass, but don't listen to them."

"Why do _you_ do this?"

"To get out. Believe it or not, I do not plan on spending the rest of my life in that house. Victoria might, but I'd rather die then shack up with them."

"Where are you going to go?" she smiled and then proceeded to sing lyrics.

"California...knows how to party. California...knows how to party. In the citaaay of L.A. In the citaaay of good ol' Watts. In the citaaay, the city of Compton We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!" Angela has an awful singing voice and I started giggling.

"Who is that?" she stopped short, giving me an incredulous look.

"You don't know Tupac? What the hell?"

"Uh I grew up in a white, red neck neighborhood Ang- Max. I was pretty secluded." She shook her head.

"one day I'm going to educate you in the lyrical goodness that is rap, mainly Tupac especially since he died."

"When did he die?"

"September 13."

"That's my birthday!"

"We cannot be associated anymore. Your birthday being on the same day that raps greatest entertainer died is disturbing." She playfully shoved me away and I laughed shoving her back. We got into a shoving war with me winning by shoving her into dog shit. Her face was priceless.

"Ang!" a short woman called out to her.

"I thought you said not to say your real name?"

"No, _you _can't say my real name because your younger, it'll be easier for you to mix up the two and call me by my real name in front of someone." They hugged and the shorter girl's eyes rested on mine.

"Who is this?"

"This, Alice, is Bella, she's Kit out here though. James found her in the back of an alleyway." She hissed.

"You let James get his grubby hands on her?"

"I tried to stop him, I mean when we saw her she looked twelve, at the least. There was nothing I could do, you know how hard it is to stop him once he wants something."

"But still, I mean, Ang? Look at her. She doesn't belong here. How old are you hun?"

"Fourteen."

"Jesus." She breathed.

"Do you remember what it was like to be fourteen? Malls, friends, gossiping, boys."

"My mom was addicted to crystal meth." I blurted out. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Hm, my mom was too." She linked her arm through mine, it caught me by surprise, that she was being so affectionate, when we just met.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the reason why I gave up doing coke. I didn't want to end up like her. Is she going to work tonight?"

"James wants her to. I don't plan on it though, I'll probably take an extra one so he won't get on her case about it." She turned towards me.

"Your lucky, to be under Angela's wing. A lot of the young ones don't know a thing about this world and that's how they get hurt. So Carey got the letter. She got in."

"Are you serious! Is she going to go?"

"She can't, you know that. She's still short on tuition money, and she doesn't qualify for financial aid."

"Damnit. She's been working on this for years, is she going to wait until next year to apply again?"

"Probably, I tried to tell her to apply for the spring semester, but she's in one of her moods." Another girl stumbled her way to us, frizzy brown hair, skinny arms, a tequila bottle that was a quarter way empty.

"Alright bitches. Did Alice spill the beans?"

"Hey Carey, I'm sorry, about Stanford."

"Bitch please. When I apply next year, school's going to be all over my ass, begging and shit. Stanford needs me."

"You or the alcohol?"

"Shut the fuckity fuck fuck up midget. Oh, who the fuck is this?" she pointed her tequila bottle at me.

"This is Bella, Kit's her nickname."

"Did James tap her yet?"

"Yeah, it was awful."

"When are you going to ditch that dickhead? You know, I've been taking these kick boxing classes, dude won't know what hit him when I pop him in his inflatable ball sack."

"Jesus Christ, Carey how much have you had?" she burped.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On if your counting now, or when I started. Cause if it's now, then I only had three shots."

"What about yesterday?" I asked.

"three bottles, give or take a shot glass on top of that."

"You're trashed. Go home Carey."

"If I was trashed, do you think I'd be able to count up to ten?"

"Count."

"One, two, three…fuck, what the fuck comes after three? Fuck me, five? Four, no, yeah, it's four. Okay, five, six, seven, eight, uh, shit. Fuck this, my ass is going home." She stumbled away, Alice and Angela shook their heads.

"Alice can you watch her?"

"Yeah sure." I followed after Angela.

"Wait, what? Why do I need to be watched? Am I not working tonight?"

"didn't you hear me? I'm taking an extra shift to cover for you."

"But I don't need you to cover for me!"

"Bella, go to Alice."

"No!"

"GO!" I stepped back, shocked, her eyes looked apologetic and she made to speak but I turned away. Stomping over to Alice.

"She cares about you."

"She's babying me. I'm fourteen, I can take care of myself."

"You can't even drive, your still a baby in her eyes." I huffed.

"Did she tell you about me and James?"

"No.."

"Yeah, I told her not to tell anyone, after it happened, but I'll make an exception for you." I nodded, letting her know to continue.

"James and I met two years ago, I was flying solo, no pimp or anything, and he drove by right here, picked me up, whispered how pretty I was, how special he'd treat me. Like an idiot, I bought it. I knew all about James, from what Angela told me, but I didn't know that that was the same James, she never described him to me. So imagine my face when I wake up the next morning, in James bed, with Angela standing outside the door a look of absolute horror on her face. Sleeping with a pimp, is like signing a contract. You're with them 'til the end. At first, it wasn't so bad, I was like his queen, Victoria didn't like that very much. The thought of leaving never crossed my mind, until the night Jessica came back."

"that night, was the one night we were all huddled together, hugging, shielding one another, we were all scared. Jessica's screams, he made her suffer. Made us clean up the mess, dispose of her body. He made us all have a part in that murder, so none of us would go snitching,we'd get in shit too if we blabbed. After that, I found out I was pregnant."

"Kayla is his daughter!"

"Yeah, I love my daughter to death, but she was a mistake, plain and simple, if I could go back and erase that night, I would. James found out, and oddly enough, he was happy, thrilled even. I was about eight months pregnant, when James got real angry, shoved me against the railing, and I fell over the edge. I didn't miscarry but because of it, I delivered early, Kayla's fine, but the fall damaged her vision development, she's permanently blind, and dyslexic. Once I got out of the hospital, I never came back to that house, moved in with some guy friends, and I got protection. James never bothered me again. But don't you see? There are a lot of people in this world that are capable of doing some pretty horrible things, she's just trying to protect you from that."

Angela was leaning into a guy's window, talking to him, soon he drove away though. Alice turned around, talking to a girl with short blond hair, I realized that it was Lauren. I saw a car pull up slowly, casting a glance over to Alice, she wasn't paying attention, and Angela was working on another car, I ran across leaning into his door.

"Hi" I breathed biting my lip. He smirked.

"Hey."

"My names Be-, my name's Kit. Yours?"

"Andre."

"Well Andre, it's uh, pretty chilly tonight?" I stuttered my cheeks flaming.

"Um, yeah? It is." I breathed in, taking a calming breath, and with a surge of confidence I continued.

"You look lonely John, maybe you could use some company."

"I sure could from a beautiful woman like yourself. Are you offering?" I smiled.

"I sure am." I opened the door and got in.

"BELLA!" Angela screamed running down.

"Who's she?"

"My sister." I grumbled.

"Just drive away." He was about to pull out when Angela yanked the door and got in the backseat.

"Bella, get out of this car right now."

"No. you get out, I've got this one."

"Hey, she's old enough to make her own decisions, maybe you should run along."

"She's fourteen dickhead, not even old enough to have a permit." She got back out, yanked my door open and pulled me out of the car. Screaming and flailing around I struggled out of her grip, she pulled me behind the corner 7-11.

"Are you out of your mind! Getting in his car like that!"

"I got him to let me in didn't I?"

"Getting the client is not the hard part Bella! It's the act, you had sex for the first time not even a week ago, and you say your ready to do this? You're not! You would've gotten yourself hurt, he could be a serial rapist for all you know!"

"You're a hypocrite! It's okay for you to do this, but I can't!"

"I've been doing this for years! This is your first night out, you have to ease yourself into it, not go in full dive!"

"Why can't you trust me! I can do this, I know I can!" I sobbed crumpling against the wall.

"I know you can. That's what scares me."

May 19 2006

"So your first night out, you didn't actually do anything?"

"No, Angela wouldn't let me near a car the first few nights, but I was lucky, for her to have stopped me from going in that car."

"Why?"

"The guy, was Andre Crawford, I saw him on the news a few weeks later. He targeted prostitutes, he would torture them, rape them, and then he'd have sex with their dead bodies, I would've been victim number 7, but he killed another kill that night. Angela had a good sense about that."

"did it always work though?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, so Alice and Carey? Friend or Foe?"

"I didn't really get to know them all that much, once I started actually working, it would be a brief hello, and catch up on recent events, and then we'd all go our separate ways. Later on though, I got really close to Alice, due to some circumstances. You'll find out more about that later on."

**A/N: Guys, please, please review. I know you're out there, I don't mean to sound annoying, but I really just want to know what you guys think, what I can fix and make it better, or what I know to leave alone. Heck, a simple :) or :( will do. Just please? Review. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
